Always Will Be There
by Kennedy76
Summary: What happens when Mr. Kennedy stresses about liking Sandman' well protected daughter on top of her liking Randy Orton? Will Ken get a chance? Will she see that he likes her? What will happen? ?KenXDanieleXRandy?
1. He's Really Likin' Her

Always Will Be There

Chapter One

"He's Really Likin' Her"

She slowly continued to give him kisses around his ears and neck and making her way down on his chest. She focused on his nipples and gently sucked on them and continued going down. He started to moan and get excited and he suddenly felt a giant whack against his arm bringing him back into the real world. The world where he didn't have her. Ken turned to Ric Flair who had that cheesy grin plastered across his face. Ken couldn't help but smile.

"Hey man, you got to pay attention. Vince said we needed to know everything at this meeting."  
"I know, but when Daniele is in the room I can't help but be distracted. She is the most perfect girl out there."  
"Yeah, and she's also Sandman's kid. So you better watch who you get happy eyes towards."  
"I know it really sucks. Last guy that tried to hit on her ended up with a broken jaw, and arm. Not exactly a fun ride."  
"Well, Adam Copeland deserved that. Plus, he's a jackass with bad intentions. Maybe Jim will see that you don't have those kind of intentions."  
"I don't know. It's almost too risky. Plus, I really don't think she looks at me that way."  
"Well, I'm not so sure about that. She's really nice to you and you two talk all the time. Well, at least she does. You tend to have this goofy stare on your face most the time."  
"Thanks Ric, so encouraging."  
"No problem, wooo!"

They put eyes forward and listened on to the "Important" meeting. Ken then wondered his eyes to Daniele again. He was about to go into dreamland again when he noticed she looked at him. She smiled and sent him a nice little wave. He replied with possibly the most stupid facial expression ever. He made a mental note to smack himself real hard in the head later.

After the meeting was over, Ken needed to go to his locker room to get ready for his match against Cena. As he was walking to his locker room, he heard someone calling after him. He stopped dead in his tracks and recognized that beautiful perfect voice. He turned around to greet her with a smile. She came trotting towards him with her long blonde hair waving around her skinny, curvy little figure.

"Hey Dani."  
"Hey there Kennedy, how's it going?"  
"It's going great Dani, how's it going for you?"  
"Totally awesome, are you okay though?"  
"Huh? Why do you ask?"  
"Because you looked like you were daydreaming back there."  
"I did?"  
"Oh yeah, you were gone."

"Well, I wasn't daydreaming."  
"Okay, because you know it's not healthy to daydream. At least if you never make it into a reality."  
"…A reality? Sometimes I really wish I could."  
"Me too Ken, hey I got to go catch up with Mickie. I'll see you around okay?""  
"Alright, bye Dani."  
"Later Ken."

They went their separate ways and Ken went to his room. He sat on the couch and thought hard for a minute. She was so perfect the way she talked and moved and laughed. Everything about her was perfect. He just wished that he had a way he could tell her. A way without looking like an idiot, and without her dad wanting to choke the life out of him. Ken felt that he wasn't having too many options here.

Daniele was looking in her suitcase full of her clothes. Mickie was standing right behind her. She was trying to help her pick out an outfit to go clubbing after the show was over. Most of the Diva's liked to go hang out and sleep in the next day before going back home for a couple days.

"So what outfit are you going to wear?"  
"I seriously don't know."  
"I think you should show off your new tattoo definitely."  
"Well yeah, I have a good top to wear. But I'm not sure if I want to where a skirt, jeans, or shorts."  
"I think you should wear your short shorts."  
"…Yeah, maybe you're right. I'll wear my yellow shirt with my shorts. That'll be perfect."

Daniele grabbed her clothes and she went to the bathroom and changed. She placed her clothes on her c-cup, flat rock hard abs, and curvy figure. She had her little star tattoo on the lower right from her belly button. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and called it good. She was just going to get ready to put her make-up on when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to answer the door and revealed her father standing there.

"Hey daddy, what's up?"  
"Where the hell you going dressed like that?"  
"I'm going to the clubs with Mickie where I will be a safe responsible young woman who won't let a single man touch me in the wrong way?"  
"Alright you can go, just be careful okay sweetie?"  
"I will daddy, I promise. Plus, Torrie isn't feeling like drinking tonight. So she's going to be the designated driver just in case."  
"Good, call me if you need me okay sweet pea."  
"Always, was there something you came in here for though?"  
"Nope, figured you were getting ready for something in here. So I though I would say hello. I'm just going to do my match later tonight, then I am going to hit the hotel alright?"  
"Okay, I love you daddy. Good luck during your match."  
"Thanks honey, be good.  
" I will."  
"Bye sweet pea."

"Laters."

He exited her room and Mickie came back from getting a bottle of water. She gave Daniele a concerned look and wondered what just happened.

"Was your dad just in here? He just walked right past me."  
"Yeah, he just wanted to say hi. He already gave me the interrogation. So everything is fine. He's okay with me going."  
"Great, I rounded up most of the girls. I think Jillian is going though."  
"Oh really? I don't know what her deal is. I never had a problem with her and she was really mean to me."  
"I think it's because of Ken or something."  
"Ken?"  
"Yeah, she has a really big crush on him. He doesn't like her like that. But you two are always talking so maybe she thinks there's something going on between the two of you."  
"Oh, well as soon as somebody finds out what's going on between us let me know." She joked.

They laughed as they then exited the room. As they were walking together, Ken was walking from the curtains. He was dripping in sweat. He saw Daniele coming and nearly fell over. He hated it when she saw him like this. He always wanted to look good when she was around kind of like how she was looking. He just smiled and approached them.

"Hey Daniele, what's up?"  
"Oh nothing, Mickie and I were just hanging out."  
"Going to the clubs again?"  
"Yep, the new one down the street."  
"Nice, I heard that was a good one."  
"Oh I know, they have a deal where you buy four drinks and get one free for anyone."  
"Holy shit really?"  
"Yeah."  
"That is really cool."  
"Hey you guys, I'm going to meet up with the girls, you know where I'll be Daniele." Mickie cut in.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Man, that was a tiring match."  
"I'll bet, you look pretty beat up to me. I guess that means you aren't going to hit the club tonight?"  
"Well, I might actually. Just need a good shower and a nice little rest."  
"Alright, well you know which club I'll be at. Maybe I'll see you there?"  
"I'll bet there."  
"Great, bye Ken."  
"Later Dani."

(Well, I think that's going to be it for chapter one. Please tell me what you think. I really hope you like my story. I was totally going to have something else going on. But I just kept typing away and ended up coming up with something else that I'm liking so far. Please let me know what you think. Thanks so much for taking the time to check out my story. I will have the next chapter up for you very soon. I promise.)


	2. Really Likin' Mr Orton

Always Will Be There

Chapter Two

"Really Likin' Mr. Orton?"

Daniele went to the woman's locker room and they were all there just chatting and changing. Daniele had this goofy smile on her face. Mickie walked up to her wondering what the heck was with her. Daniele finally snapped out of it after Mickie waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hey there earth to Daniele. How's it going in that head of yours?"  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry."  
"What's with you?"  
"I don't know, I was just talking to Ken and he said that he was going to hit the club tonight and all of the sudden I got this feeling in my stomach."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, what's happening to me?"  
"I think you might like Ken."  
"Me, like Ken? Oh I don't know. He's a really nice guy. But he's not my type. Randy Orton is my type."  
"Dani, I've told you so much about him. He's really hot and everything, but he can be kind of a jerk sometimes. I don't think he's be good for you."  
"Oh come on Mickie, what if he is a really nice guy when being my boyfriend or something?"  
"Well I don't know, I'm just waiting to hear something really great about him to be that confident."  
"Well, maybe we should find out. Where is he by the way?"  
"I'm not sure, he already had his match."  
"I think I'm going to go find him."  
"Okay…"

Daniele walked out of the room and after asking a few people she was able to find Randy just hanging out in the back talking to Carlito. They were talking about god knows what when they both saw the beautiful leggy Daniele coming towards them. Randy couldn't help but find Daniele attractive.

"Hi Randy, how's it going?"  
"Pretty good, how are you?"  
"I'm doing awesome, I was wondering if you were going to hit the new club tonight?"  
"Just down the street right?"  
"Yep."  
"I was thinking about it."  
"Well if you do, save me a dance cutie." Daniele started walking away.

"You got it sweetheart."

A big smile came across his face. Carlito hit him in the shoulder encouraging him. Daniele made her way back to the locker room and all the girls were waiting in anticipation. Mickie ran up to her very curious.

"So, how did it go? What did you say?"  
"I was just like are you hitting the new club? He was like, maybe. Then I said that if you do save me a dance cutie. He replied I will sweetheart."  
"He called you sweetheart? Really?"

"Yep, it was pretty awesome."  
"Man, that is so cool. I hope he really shows up."  
"Oh he will, if he wants to get anywhere with me."

"Ooh, look at you miss confident."  
"What? I think the guy is hot."

"You are so funny, hey we're almost ready. You dad's match just got done. Everyone is probably going to leave pretty soon."  
"Sweet, I think I'm going to just take my stuff to the hotel first and I'll meet you guys there okay?"  
"Don't take your car to the club, Torrie' the driver tonight."  
"I know, my dad will give me a ride, it's all good."  
"Alright, I'll see you there girl."

Daniel walked to her dad's room and he was just putting on his shirt. She couldn't hide her excitement from her father. He could read her like a book. They were very close him being single father after her mother walking out on her when she was just three years old. She gave him a hug only making him wonder more.

"What's up? What you got going on in that little Daniele head of yours?"  
"Well, I was hoping you could give me a ride to the club after we drop our stuff off at the hotel?"  
"Okay, that's fine. What else is up, I know there is something else."  
"Well, I sort of told Randy Orton to stop by and save me a dance. I'm just excited about that is all."  
"Oh really, do you really think Randy Orton is the kind of guy to be running around with?"  
"Daddy, I just said to save me a dance, it's not like we're having sex or something."  
"Hey, you watch it missy. If I find out who you are having sex with they better make sure they have a ring on your finger."  
"Yes sir, I know."  
"Good, now help me pack my stuff do we can get out of here and get you to your party thing."  
"Very funny dad."  
"What?"  
"Never mind."

They got all his stuff packed and ready to go. They got in his car and they headed to the hotel. After making sure all their stuff was in there. He gave her a ride to the club and she met up with Mickie. Jim then went back to the hotel and went to get some sleep. Mickie, Daniele, and all the other girls were hanging out sipping on drinks waiting for hot guys to ask them to dance. Ken had walked through the door not too long after and he saw Daniele. He started to wonder how long it was going to take him to get the balls to ask Daniele to dance with him. But he had to do it. That was his vow for tonight that he was going to ask her to dance with him. She wouldn't turn him down? He then started to approach her.

Daniele was just enjoying her drink talking to Mickie when she saw Ken coming her way. She smiled at him and waved for him to come over. He felt at ease now that she was smiling at him. He was wondering why some guy hadn't already asked her to dance. He sat next to her though and continued to smile at her.

"Hey Dani."  
"Hey there Ken, you look great. Is that a new shirt?"  
"Yeah, actually it is, how did you know?"  
"Lucky guess or something."  
"That's cool, so are you on your free drink yet?"  
"Almost, I got one more to go after this one."  
"Well, did you maybe want to dance at all?"  
"Sure, I've been waiting for someone to ask me. Let's go dance boy!" 

She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. There was a god partying song playing and they just started making their moves. Daniele was pleasantly surprised to see that Ken had some pretty nice moves on him. They were just dancing away and before she knew it, they had danced through four songs. Ken couldn't believe it, he was having the time of him life dancing with Daniele for all theses songs.

"Hey Dani? I just need to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back alright?"  
"Alright, I'll save you a spot."  
"Great." 

Ken walked to the bathroom. He was hoping that they were going to play a slow song soon. But as Ken was walking into the bathroom. Randy Orton was walking into the club and he spotted Daniele right away. He tapped her on the shoulder getting her to turn around and a big smile came across her face.

"I was wondering if you were going to show Mr. Orton."  
"I thought I would drop in."  
"Oh really?"  
"Maybe, I'll stay a while."  
"Well, how about that dance then?"  
"Bring it on."

Their bodies connected quite closely actually as they just danced away to the music blaring through the speakers. They were having a great time just enjoying the dancing.

As the song had ended, Ken was coming out of the bathroom. A slow song started to hit and he wanted to get to Daniele to dance with her. But he was sad to see that Randy had he tightly wrapped in his arms as they were dancing to the song. Daniele hadn't even seen him come back. She was having way to good of a time to remember that Ken was going to come back from the bathroom. They danced for that song and just continued dancing. Ken was just waiting by their drinks hoping that she was going to come back. After five more songs, he got the idea that she probably wasn't going to come back. She looked like she was having a real fun time with Randy. He just downed his drink and said goodbye to Mickie as he walked out of the door.

As Ken was walking out of the club, Jillian ran up to Mickie to ask what was wrong. Mickie instantly caught on to what happened and explained into Jillian was really angry that Daniele didn't even pay attention to the way Ken liked her and Jillian herself was totally nuts about the guy and tried to get his attention. She then ran after him catching him as he was walking down the street.

"Ken wait for me."  
"Oh, hi Jillian how's it going?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm just going to go back my hotel room and sleep. I'm not feeling too great right now."  
"Why Ken, what's the matter?"  
"Listen Jillian, I really like Daniele and she just doesn't see that too well and I don't know what to do. No offense, but I think I would like to be alone right now okay?"  
"Okay, I hope you get better sweetie."  
"Thanks Jillian." 

He continued to walk away as he just decided to walk to the hotel. He went to his room and shut the door behind him and crashed on the bed feeling very depressed.

Meanwhile, Mickie really wanted to tell Daniele all of what was going on and that Ken kind of felt hurt by Randy showing up and stuff and that she didn't even notice. But she felt that she didn't really get a chance to tell her. She was having too much fun. She was just going to try and tell her the next day.

(Well, how goes it for chapter two? Am I doing okay on this one? I thought that I'd toss Randy Orton in there. I just keep him as a cameo usually. But he's going to be a main character in this story. So please review and let me know what you think of chappy two here. Thanks again for reading my story. It means so much to me to share my writing that I enjoy creating.)


End file.
